


Re-write: A Story of Love

by Kirihime



Category: Danboru Senki Wars, LBX Wars
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Romance, Sweet, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihime/pseuds/Kirihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines Day! Wondering what ill happen at this special day at the Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-write: A Story of Love

"Hikaru! How could you do that to me leaving me alone in our room and not waking me up!", Arata shouted at his friend once he is seated to his chair inside their classroom.

"Honestly Arata, you're not a kid anymore and besides I'm not your mother you should learn how to wake up on yourself", answered Hikaru back.

"Seriously don't you two get tired of bickering at one another every morning", Sakuya said to the both of them who was fondly watching at them bicker.

"If you two don't stop doing that people might suspect that your lovers", Sakuya added.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" shouted both simultaneously at the same time blushed evident on each others face.

"Too bad because from the way you two are acting to one another is like a fight between an old married husband and wife" Haruki said entering the room before Hikaru could retort back someone came beside them.

"Hey Hikaru someone from Porton wants to meet you at the school rooftop at lunch, and also Happy Valentine's Day!" Yuno said and gave the boys some baked biscuit and the boys thanked Yuno.

"So what do you think is the reason on why someone would want to see you Hikaru?", Arata asked Hikaru.

"I honestly don't know", and before they could talked about it furthermore the teacher came inside their class.

*LUNCH*

"Where's Hikaru?" asked Arata

I think he went to the roof top, remember a student from Porton wanted to meet up with him", Haruki said

"So what do you think is going to happen?" asked Sakuya.

"What do you mean what's going to happen it's obvious that he wants a battle with Hikaru. I mean after all Hikaru is a strong LBX player" Arata answered confused at his friend's question. The two then looked at Arata amusingly then Sakuya started chuckling while Haruki raised an eyebrow at Arata.

"Why?! What's funny?! Did I say something wrong!?" Arata asked confusingly at his two friends.

"You mean you didn't know?!" Sakuya asked while chuckling amused that their friend doesn't know about it.

"Didn't know?! Didn't know what?!" Arata asked annoyingly at his friends.

"Hikaru is quite popular with the boys, I mean no offense on Hikaru but he actually looks like a girl especially since he has a feminine body" Haruki said to Arata.

"WHAT! You must be joking", Arata said deniably worriedly, brows frowning and his lips formed a thin line.

"Why so worried Arata could it be that you're in love with Hikaru" Sakuya said jokingly and both looked to see Arata's reaction who was blushing.

"You're in love with Hikaru aren't you?" Haruki asked but was more like a statement. But before Arata could answer the school bell rang letting the student's know that lunch time is over and they headed back to their classrooms.

*AFTER SCHOOL*

"So Hikaru what happened you didn't show up at lunch?" Haruki asked.

"He confessed to me and I rejected him but he wouldn't want a no as an answer, so we fought using our LBX's and made a deal, that if he wins I'll be his boyfriend, but if I win he'll leave me alone. It was a very close fight I really thought I was going to lose but in the end I won" Hikaru explained.

Is it really just because of that or could it be that you like someone already" joked Arata at Hikaru and when he looked at the teens reaction he saw him blushing and not looking at them.

"Wait! You like someone?!" Arata asked shockingly. And he, Skuya, and Haruki looked at him shockingly. Arata was gaping his jaw reaching the floor, Sakuya was also gaping but was not touching the floor, while Haruki just raised an eyebrow at Hikaru.

"You guys act as if I can't fall in love especially you Arata, is there something wrong with it" Hikaru said annoyingly at his friends reaction, and has a small blush on his face and was quite a bit hurt at the accusation.

"Well no it's just that... I never knew... That a serious type like yourself can fall in love... I mean... I'm not saying you can't fall in love... more precisely you didn't seem the romantic type" Arata said honestly and worriedly looking at his friend in the eyes pleadingly saying sorry when Hikaru looks like he's going to murder someone.

"Ok both of you stop there right now before both of you get into another lover's quarrel" Haruki said getting between them.

"WE ARE NOT QUARRELING" shouted simultaneously the both of them blushing (again).

"Ok! Ok! We get it now, and since I'm sure Hikaru's a little bit tired of what happened today let's go to the café" Sakuya said and they all agreed except for Hikaru.

"Sorry guys! But I have something else that I need to do" and Haruki run off before any of them could stop him.

*CAFÉ*

"So back to the topic were we left off during our conversation during lunch Arata do you like Hikaru?" Haruki asked at Arata and looked him directly in the eye, while the boy was fidgeting and was blushing like the color of a tomato.

"I, I don't know I mean I'm not really sure myself of what I feel about Hikaru. I mean every time he's near to me or close to me I feel all jittery inside and I'm always happy when he's beside me. And also I knd of like our little fights" at this rate Arata's face could rival of a tomato.

"Well it looks to me your in love with Hikaru I think you should try confessing to him who knows he might like you back and if he doesn't you could still stay as friends" Haruki adviced to Arata who was worriedly conflicted on whether he should admit to Hikaru his true feelings or not.

*TIME SKIP*

Once he entered their dorm Arata was outside his dorm and was conflicted on whether he should say his true feelings or not.

"Maybe I should go with Haruki's advice after all sooner or later I will have to confess to him it is better now than wait" and once he made a decision he opened his door to find out that his roommate Hikaru is still not in their room. Once he entered the room he noticed a note lying on his desk.

'Meet me at the beach'

-Hikaru

That's what all it's said and he quickly went out to his room to go to the beach. While walking Arata looked up at the sky 'Wow! The sky looks amazing" as he saw the stars shining brightly at the night sky 'but I wonder what Hikaru wanted to, to let us meet up at the beach.' he then noticed that he was nearing the beach and jogged all the way there from his position and scanned the area looking for Hikaru, Once he found him standing at there looking at the horizon he went up to him. Once he was beside the blonde's head was bowed down so he couldn't know what the blonde thinking was.

"So what did you want to tell me about that you wanted us to meet up here?" Arata asked Hikaru, looking at him from his side view and Hikaru's face was still looking downward.

"Hey Hikaru if you don't mind I have something to tell you too" Arata said blushingly, but Hikaru can't see because he is still looking downward.

"Before you say anything I want to tell something to you too, Arata" Hikaru said still not meeting in the eye.

"Ok then what is it?" Arata asked turning his body towards Hikaru's body. Hikaru then took a deep breathe then looked at Arata's face directly and Arata quickly noticed that Hikaru's cheeks where tainted with a pinkish color.

"Arata Sena, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" Hikaru said and took something from his pocket and was a hand make biscuit and was towards Arata. The both of them blushing madly because of what's happening to them.

"OH! OH! Is that so…..Uhm…..Ah…. Thank you! ... For….. Uhm…the biscuits" Arata said blushing madly at just what happened and was looking anywhere except for the blond and was scratching his head awkwardly.

"Is that…. Is that all….. , because I too have something to tell" Arata smiled at Hikaru which were obviously blushing at each other.

"Well actually there's one more thing that I wanted to tell it's that ArataI I I –", before he got to finish his sentence he was stopped when Arata kissed him stopping him from saying anything else, Hikaru's eyes were wide shocked evident in his face and his whole body frozen, while Arata's reaction was the opposite whereas his eyes were closed and his body was calm calm, but soon after Hikaru kissed back too and closed his eyes and his body calming down. And when the need of air was too much they separated and Hikaru put his hand around Sena's neck while Arata put his on the other's waist.

"I love you Hikaru"

"I love you too Arata"

And they kissed one more time before they sat down on the beach, Hikaru seating between Arata's legs and hugging him, while Hikaru's leaning on Arata and they both just sat there looking at the sky and was quite content and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a newbie writer/author so I hope you like it


End file.
